


White Hair And Soft Eyes

by Uvaisgonnazoom



Series: Angsty Ouma Fics [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat, Cats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi Friendship, M/M, Multi, Ouma not Oma, Parental Tojo Kirumi, Sad Oma Kokichi, Soft Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uvaisgonnazoom/pseuds/Uvaisgonnazoom
Summary: Even after everything, Kokichi is still a villain in his eyes, his dumb hetrocromatic eyes, along with his snow white hair. Eventually the nurses decide that he's struggling enough to give him an emotion support animal.How does a simple calico cat with yellow eyes change everything?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Iruma Miu/K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Series: Angsty Ouma Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932622
Comments: 57
Kudos: 179
Collections: Celi started reading





	1. Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy, So trigger warning for panic attacks and arguments

Kokichi couldn’t hear much as the others passed by him, not saying a word to him as they got into line for food. Kokichi was silent for once, wishing that the dumb hospital staff would just let him eat in his room like they used to. Instead he was stuck out in the open, not a single person recognizing him with his white hair tied up into a ponytail, his different colored eyes and baggy clothes, with the visible bruise on his neck, not even a single loud noise coming from him. 

A complete 180 from how he usually is. 

Kokichi could hear the others whisper as he ate, all of their questions surrounding the ‘mystery’ person in the room. He just blocked them out and focused on eating enough so the nurses would leave him alone. Suddenly Kokichi felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see Kaede standing behind him, a kind smile on her face. 

“Hi! I’m Kaede Akamatsu! Are you new here..? I haven’t seen you before, were you in a simulation?” Kaede didn’t recognize him, he could use that to his advantage! Kokichi slowly nodded, not saying a word as he reached into the small bag he kept under the table and grabbed out his small notepad with some pens. “Oh! What game are you from..?” Kaede watched as he flipped to a new page and wrote down ‘Beta tester.’ “Can you not speak..?” Kokchi nodded, it wasn’t really a lie, he had lost his voice from before the game, having to deal with a bruised throat was a kick in the ass when he needed to say something. 

Kokchi quickly wrote down a question ‘What game are you from?’ “I’m from V3! I was the first executed...” she laughed nervously. ‘That sucks, but I need to leave now. Nice to see you again Akamatsu.’ He gave her the page as he left the cafeteria, Kokichi couldn’t stand being in there for another moment, feeling their eyes on him, watching his every move. 

It made him sick. 

He could hear the commotion from the room he left, surprised shouts, and decorations to chase after him, people guessing who he could be, how different he looked to anyone they knew from the building. 

  
  


Kokichi just moved faster to his room, quickly shutting his door and locking it behind him. Taking harsher breathes, trying to force more air into his lungs. The room blurs in front of him, and then suddenly, he’s on the floor. His hands scrabble around as he tries to find anything to grip onto, eventually going up to his own hair and  _ yanking.  _ Kokichi tried to make a noise, tried to force something to come out of his throat. He withered around pathetically on the floor, fat tears rolled down his face. 

Then a small tap on his head caused him to look up. 

Kokichi stared as a small calico cat pawing at his hair, purring loudly and nudging the hand tugging the hair on his head, and slowly removed his hand from his head and reached out to pet them. The cat purred louder and licked his hand. Slowly the cat came closer and jumped up onto Kokichi’s chest, continuingly nudging his hands away from his hair to pet them. Ouma slowly began to calm down, focusing his attention on the cat. 

Kokichi had no idea how long he spent on the floor petting this random cat that somehow got into his room. He eventually sat up, holding the cat in his arms. Kokichi noted that they didn’t have a collar, he took a good look over the cat before nodding. “I-I’ll name you… Y-Yellow… Wait that’s dumb-” The cat purred against him, not caring about a name or not. “Yellow it is then. Thank you Yellow…” Kokichi stood up on wobbly legs, shuffling them over to the bed. 

“I hope you’ll be my friend…” Kokichi lightly pressed his face against Yellow’s fur, eyes heavy and puffy. He fell asleep smiling that night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day he woke up to Yellow nudging him away, Kokichi sat up and looked at the cat. “M-Morning…” His voice was rough and dry. Yellow simply purred and nudged against his hand. Kokichi pets them as he debated getting up. A knock sounded against his door, making the decision for him. He sighs as he slipped out of bed, Yellow quickly following him. Walking to the door, he opened it. 

Kokichi looked up to see the Shuichi Saihara at his door. He didn’t speak as he watched him, one line going through his head perfectly. ‘You’re alone Kokichi, and you always will be.’ Kokichi shut the door on his face. He heard Shuichi stutter on the other side of the door, trying to form words. “I-I was told to get you for breakfast…” Yellow meows at him, Kokichi didn’t want to eat anything, but he knew that Yellow was possibly hungry. 

Kokichi sighs before opening the door and stepping out with the small cat on his shoulders. Shuichi looked relieved, he kept trying to speak on the way to the cafeteria, eventually giving up when Kokichi wouldn’t give a response. Shuichi eyed him questioningly, looking at yellow. “W-What’s their name..?” Kokichi finally looks at him, in a quiet voice he mumbled out “Yellow.” Yellow purred loudly and rubbed their face against Kokichi’s. He lightly pets her. 

They arrived at the cafeteria, Kokichi just silently going to the empty line and picking out things that seemed good for cats, and a little for himself. He quickly sat down and began to pick at his food. The murmurs and whispers were back. Kokichi ignored them in favor of bringing up his fork for Yellow to take small bites of his food. 

He said nothing as Ryoma came up and sat next to him silently. Neither said anything. Ryoma just silently slid over a bag of cat treats. Kokichi nodded and set Yellow down softly on the table, who purred loudly and accepted pets from both of them. Eventually when Kokichi was sure Yellow had enough to eat he stood up, taking Yellow and setting them on his shoulders and left. 

For once with a smile on his face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Post Game? [8:37 am]**

**_Cat Man has logged on_ **

**_5 others are online._ **

**Cat Man:** Are we going to talk about how Ouma randomly has a cat?

**Better Detective:**

**Paino:**

**Idiot:**

**Maki:**

**Avocado:**

**Better Detective:** Their name is Yellow.

**Idiot:** Who names a cat yellow?

**Maki:** Ouma. 

**Paino:** Are we allowed to have pets?

**Avocado:** We could add Makoto and ask?

**Paino:** Good idea Amami!

**_Paino has added Makoto Naegi to the chat._ **

**Paino:** Naegi, are we allowed to have pets?

**Makoto Naegi:** Yeah! Always have been!

**Avocado:** :0

**Cat Man:** I didn’t know that. 

**Best Detective:** Oh

**Makoto Naegi:** Is this about Ouma having the cat at breakfast?

**Makoto Naegi:** I still need to tell him about her!

**Cat Man:** What do you mean by that?

**Makoto Naegi:** Oh! Ouma has been struggling a lot, we had to force him to eat, get out of bed, take medication, and he’s had a lot of mental issues. So now he’s been required a support animal. 

**Best Detective:** Does he know that he has a support animal?

**Makoto Naegi:** Gundham was supposed to tell him last night. 

**Cat Man:** I don’t think he knows. 

**Makoto Naegi:** Why don’t you just add him and ask?

**Paino:** None of us has Ouma’s number.

**Avocado:** No, we all do. You guys just don’t want him in the chat.

**_Avocado has added Kokichi Ouma to the chat_ **

**_Avocado has changed Kokichi Ouma’s name to Grape_ **

**Grape:** What? 

**Avocado:** Class group chat. 

**Grape:** Why was I added to this? 

**Makoto Naegi:** Ouma! How’s the cat Gundham dropped off doing?

**Grape:** Yellow is fine?

**Idiot:** Why did you name her Yellow?

**Grape:** Wait, who’s all here?

**Paino:** Hi Ouma-kun!

**Best Detective:** Uh, hi?

**Maki:**

**Grape:** I just read up. 

**Grape:** Wow, thanks. 

**Grape:** Feeling the fucking love. 

**Avocado:** I’m sorry for not adding you earlier. 

**Grape:** Glad to know I’m not a part of this shitty class.

**Idiot:** Hey!

**Idiot:** Don’t be like that!

**Grape:** Whatever, bye. 

**_Grape has left the chat_ **

**Makoto Naegi:** I’ll go check on him

**_Makoto Naegi has left the chat._ **

**Idiot:** What’s his deal?

**Avocado:** Possibly the fact that the only people who have talked to him since he woke up was the hospital staff, Saihara, Akamatsu, and Me. 

**Avocado:** Three of the people listed have either been forced or didn’t recognize him

**Maki:** So? Who cares if he talks to people or not?

**Maki:** He was horrible. 

**Avocado:** Like you’re one to talk

**Maki:** Excuse me?

**Paino:** Maybe we shouldn’t fight?

**Best Detective:** Can we please not fight?

**Idiot:** I’m with Maki with this one Amami

**Avocado:** Maki has threatened the life of multiple people, killed multiple people. Yes, Kokichi may lie and be annoying, but that doesn’t mean he’s a completely shitty person. You forgave Tsumugi, who put us in the whole ass simulation, but you can’t forgive Kokichi. We all cope with stressful situations differently, Kokichi is just rude when he’s projecting. 

**Avocado:** Did he get people killed? Yes. So did Shuichi, so did the blackened.

**Maki:** I’m not forgiving him. He doesn’t deserve it. 

**Avocado:** Give me a good reason

**Maki:** He got Kaito killed. 

**Avocado:** He also killed himself. 

**Maki:** So?

**Avocado:** How many people have you killed Maki? What’s the number? 

**Maki:** I don’t know!

**Paino:** Shuichi, mute the chat

**Best Detective:** On it. 

**_Best Detective has muted the chat. Reason: No more arguing._ **

**_Avocado has left the chat_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kokichi had long since blocked out Makoto’s talking, he watched him leave an hour ago. Yellow had been constantly purring against his side, keeping him grounded as he fiddled with his phone. 

He sat up as he heard knocking against his door for the 3rd time that day. Sighing he got up, walking to the door and opening it to see Amami holding a duffle bag at his side. “It’s a bit early for our monthly sleepover?” Amami shrugs and lets himself in. “I figured that you’d be a bit stressed out. So I thought that you’d enjoy an impromptu sleepover.” Kokichi nodded and walked back to his bed, holding open his hoodie and letting the cat climb in. 

“Hair and Nails?” Kokichi nodded, “Nails first please.” Amami nodded and sat in the bed with him, taking one of his hands carefully and getting to work. Meanwhile, Kokichi scrolled through Netflix to find a dumb trashy movie to watch. 

“Did you take your meds today?” Kokichi nodded, Yellow crawling out of the oversized hoodie and climbing to his shoulders. “I’ll have to get her a collar…” Amami nodded, Kokichi then babbled on and on about what he should get Yellow.

  
  
  


Eventually, Kokichi ended up cuddling into Rantaro’s side, both of them with nails painted and laughing at trashy movies, Yellow purring contentedly on the white-haired boy's lap. Kokichi thought to himself.

  
  
  
  


‘Yeah, I’m going to be okay.’


	2. Badass Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...There’s a secret wall at the end that you can run through, that’s how you beat this level” Kokichi looked at her before he slowly nodded and did what she said. He looked up in shock as he completed the level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Kokichi sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror, his white hair pretty much glowing under the light. Today was the day they were let back into school and given a dorm space. Looking out to his room he can see Yellow sitting on his suitcase, purring happily. Kokichi smiled lightly before walking out and sitting down. 

  
  


Yellow lightly mewed at him. “Can’t wait to leave too?” She purred in response. “Soon we can have our own space, and I’ve been given a monthly budget too… We can save up and then leave… Have our house and be away from this all…” Yellow picked up her head, staring at him almost waiting for him to continue. “Then we won’t have to stay near any of the others, we could be far away from this and Danganronpa…” Yellow mewed, standing up and quickly climbing into his lap. “Sounds like a plan then…” Kokichi ran his fingers through her fur. 

  
  


Sighing Kokichi scooped up the cat into his arms, he checked the time one final time before shifting Yellow up onto his shoulders. He grabbed his suitcase before walking out his door, Kokichi looked back into his room, a smile appearing on his face as he walked down the hall. 

  
  


Kokichi walked into the main room, Miu had ran in right after he had got into the room. Everyone was gathered with all of their things together. At the door stood Makoto, Kirigiri, and Byakuya. “Now that everyone is here! Let’s head to the buses! It’ll take about an hour to reach the school!” Everyone groaned at that, Byakuya just shook his head while Kirigiri sighed. “You’ll be seated with someone at random! No fighting on the bus, or yelling! Now let’s head out to the busses!” Makoto had opened the door, leading them all outside. 

Kokichi stared out at the open woods surrounding the building, he wondered how far he could get if he ran at the moment, or how long he could be free until Future Foundation came and ruined his plans… Sighing he quickly shuffled onto the bus. 

  
  


Makoto told him his seat number, moving him along quickly. Kokichi looked for his number, he made eye contact with Miu. Fuck. Kokichi silently sat next to her, both eerily silent. Chatter had picked up the moment the bus took off. Yellow climbed off of Kokichi’s shoulders and settled down in his lap, kneading softly. Kokichi eventually pulled out his phone, pulling up a brightly colored game. 

  
  


Miu watched, silently. She giggled a tiny bit when he failed the level. Kokichi grumbled silently, it was his sixth time he died at this level. “...There’s a secret wall at the end that you can run through, that’s how you beat this level” Kokichi looked at her before he slowly nodded and did what she said. He looked up in shock as he completed the level. 

  
  


After a while of back and forth with playing levels they were having fun. They were close to the school now, that’s when they turned to each other, Kokichi began first. “So, uh- sorry for getting you killed… or whatever…” Miu snorted, “Nah! We’re good! I tried to kill you first! So it’s only fair!” Kokichi smiled a bit, he stuck out his hand “Friends..?” Miu grabbed his hand, smiling back “Friends!” 

Even when they had managed to move everyone into the dorms, Miu stuck with him. 

  
  
  


Kokichi hummed as he stood in his bathroom, he glared as he stared at his white hair, Kokichi was honestly sick of it, he missed his purple hair. “Oi! Hurry up in there! You’ve been in there for almost 30 minutes! Damn twink…” Kokichi grumbled and chucked his hairbrush at the door, Miu had been camping out in his room for a few days now, it had been a month since they moved into the dorms and they were already breaking the rules. 

  
  


“You good!?” Miu began pounding on the door, breaking him out of his thought process. Kokichi sighed and opened the door. “What were you even doing in there?!” “Staring at my stupid hair. I’m sick of it looking like the fucking snow.” Miu hummed quietly, she snapped her fingers. “Let’s go get you some hair dye!” Kokichi blanked, “What-” “Hair dye! You could even get a new funky color!” 

Kokichi stared at her before lighting up, he quickly rushed past her and started getting around to leave. “Gimmie a second you damn gremlin! I need to get ready!” Miu rushed into the bathroom, her makeup bag already sitting on the counter. “Hurry up slut! We get to go buy hair dye!” Kokichi clipped on Yellow’s vest, light yellow color with a bunch of patches on it. Yellow meowed at him, spinning around in her spot. 

  
  


Miu rushed out with sloppy done eyeliner and eyebrows done, she slipped on appropriate clothes before rushing out of the room, purse in hand. Kokichi followed behind quickly, practically vibrating in his spot.

  
  


Kirumi had spotted them in the hallway, calling out from the dining room where the majority of people were sitting. “Where are you two going? It’s dinner time-” “NO TIME!” “HAIR DYE- BEBACKSOON!!” and just like that, they were practically sprinting out the door, in their excitement they almost forgot to put on shoes. Kirumi sighs with a small smile on her face, it had been a while since they were happy…

  
  


Kokichi and Miu looked at the selection of hair dyes, they had a large section of colors to pick from, Kokichi grabbed a dark purple, it largely matched his in-game hair… Then he made eye contact with Miu, “If I grab a hot pink will you dye your ends with it?” Miu hummed before grinning. “Hell yeah!” She quickly snatched the pink hair dye from the shelf, they had also grabbed a lot of snacks, movies, and a few other things. Kokichi hummed happily on their way back, Yellow once again on his shoulders. 

  
  


When they had walked back to the dorms they were getting tired, quickly stepping inside they take off their shoes, sneaking down the hall only to be caught by Kirumi. “Where did you go? You both missed dinner…” Kokichi happily bounded up to her, grabbing out his hair dye. “We’re gonna dye our hair! Oh, and we got you and the others some snacks!” Kokichi shuffled off a bag from his arm and handed it to Kirumi. “We’ll come eat later!” Miu nodded before they both ran off leaving a surprised Kirumi.

  
  
  


Kokichi hummed as he worked on Miu’s hair, he was waiting for his own to be ready to be washed out so they figured that Kokichi could multitask. “We are going to be so badass after this!” “Hell yeah, we are!” Kokichi had quickly finished. “Now you gotta wait for it to bake!” Miu nodded and stood up from the bathtub, “I can’t wait to brag about how hot I look! I’ll have all the others drooling over me!” Kokichi nodded “Hell yeah, work it, queen!” Kokichi checked the timer, he only had 2 minutes left until he had to wash out the excess. “Go get the movies ready! I only have a few minutes left!” Miu quickly shuffled out of the room. 

  
  


When Kokichi stepped back into the room he was greeted by the sight of Miu standing on his dresser, along with his cat. “Uh- Why are you o-” “SPIDER” “oH SHIT!!” Kokichi quickly climbed onto his desk, not caring that he knocked off a book or two. “WHERE IS IT!?” ‘I DONT FUCKING KNOW!” They screamed as the spider scuffled onto the coffee table. Eventually, they had made enough noise for Ryoma to bust into his room, only to see two teary-eyed teenagers screaming about a huge ass spider on the coffee table, Ryoma only sighed and walked out of the room. 

  
  


Kokichi quickly scurried off to the dresser, staying close to Yellow and Miu. After a few more minutes of cowering, Gonta came into the room. “Gonta was looking for bug friend! Gonta thanks you for finding him!” Kokichi shot him a quick thumbs-up as Gonta walked off with the spider. 

  
  


Once things had settled down they set up the movie they were watching, Miu had to go wash her hair real quick, while she was in the shower he fixed up the room, setting up all of the blankets to the couch. 

Miu had come back in only a long hoodie and ass shorts on, very similar to what Kokichi was wearing, “Ready to binge this movie?” “Hell yeah!”

  
  
  
  
  


In the morning Kirumi had found them sleeping soundly on the couch, Kokichi laying ontop of Miu and Yellow sleeping soundly next to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from the dead! I'm actually considering turning this into a Kiiouiruma fic, thoughts? Remember to drink water and get good sleep!
> 
> Every 2 weeks there will be updates on Sundays! I'll be working on this along with my other fic!


	3. Trying To Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo is mad at Ouma, Miu shuts that shit down real quick.

**_Badass Bitch has added Kokichi Ouma to the chat!_ **

**_Badass Bitch has changed Kokichi Ouma’s name to Grape Bitch_ **

**Robo Bitch:** Miu!

**Robo Bitch:** Why did you add Ouma to the chat!?

**Grassy Bitch:** Hey Kichi

**Grape Bitch:** Heyo!

**Badass Bitch:** I added the small bitch cause he’s my friend!

**Robo Bitch:** Miu!

**Badass Bitch:** What??

**Robo Bitch:** He’s the reason your dead-

**Badass Bitch:** Nah

**Badass Bitch:** He found my plan to kill him so its karma

**Grape Bitch:** I still feel bad about using Gonta like that-

**Badass Bitch:** I'm sure he’ll forgive you.

**Robo Bitch:** WHaaaa???\

**Grassy Bitch:** Is it that hard to think of them as friends?

**Robo Bitch:** But Ouma is so mean to her! 

**Badass Bitch:** its a friend thing.

**Grape Bitch:** We’re actually going to the spa later.

**Grassy Bitch:** Can I go?

**Badass Bitch:** Bad Bitches only.

**Grassy Bitch:** I’m a bad bitch

**Grape Bitch:** Hell yeah!

**Robo Bitch: ?????**

**Badass Bitch:** Look, Kiibo.

**Badass Bitch:** There is no bad blood between us. 

**Badass Bitch:** We  **both** apologized. 

**Badass Bitch:** He’s my friend. Don’t pick them for me.

**Robo Bitch:** …

**Grape Bitch:** Wanna come to the spa with us..?

**Robo Bitch:** Okay

**Grassy Bitch:** Get in losers, we’re going shopping.

**_4 people have logged out!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but consider: I'm tired.
> 
> Badass Bitch: Miu
> 
> Robo Bitch: Kiibo
> 
> Grape Bitch: Kokichi
> 
> Grassy Bitch: Rantaro


	4. Not a chapter, I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW, Venting?

I’m sure most of you have noticed that I haven’t updated this week, that’s because I’m starting my hiatus. A lot of stuff in my personal life has been getting me down and getting in the way of writing, my grades have dropped so much, I keep questioning my gender identity once again (they/them). and I have been utterly stressed with my writing. It takes me so much effort to write a chapter that it has me spiraling. I absolutely hate my old works, even ones that others love. The more I push myself to write the more I have been hating it. I absolutely love writing for you all but I seriously need a break, I feel like a failure when I can’t write for long or have a large amount of writing, I keep putting off chapter writing until the dead of night on upload day. I have no clue when I am coming back, I promise that It won’t be over a month but I might come back next year. I will work on a re-write (maybe) over the hiatus, and I might post a one-shot or two. I will ABSOLUTELY be continuing to respond to comments, that brings me so much inexplicable joy, and conversating with you all is really sweet and fun. I apologize for the ramble, thank you for reading. 

-Author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing I'll be back around January, thank you for (potentially) understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I'm not very knowledgable in ESA, and I will try my hardest to make sure that I won't offend anyone with faulty information.


End file.
